Basketball Fever
by JessieGirl06
Summary: Bella is dating the college basketball star, when he leaves her behind to play NBA where will she find comfort, and who is the new star of the basketball team? Rated for later chapters.
1. On the Look out

I have decided to move on from my last story as I have lost interest, I may start it again at another time. This one came to me in a dream without the Twilight characters but I decided to use them as my characters to get the story across. I am still working on all the team names.

Twilight does NOT belong to me. Consider this the general disclaimer for the story. I am just having a bit of fun with them. This story is all human and differs plot wise with relationships. Em/B, J/A, Ed/R, and C/Es. You won't see these relationships from the start. Any questions let me know!

I am googling teams and I am working with NBA teams Arizona Suns and Miami Heat. The College team is Arizona State Sun Devils. I don't know how the drafting system works so I am writing it the way that works for the story.

**Chapter 1**

The crowd roared as the ball floated towards the basket and the net swished to show that the ball had indeed gone in. There was mere thirty seconds left and we were only a point in front. Both teams were playing hard as the talent scouts were here and Jake was having the game of his life. We only needed the stop to win and the boys were playing hard. Seth managed to make the stop and get the ball to Jake who in the last seconds made an amazing dunk. The bench leapt to their feet and the siren buzzed. Jake was mobbed by his teammates but not before he gave me a smile and a wave.

Jake was a senior, so when he asked me, a junior out to dinner I was more than surprised. We had been seeing each other for most of the school year, and as it was coming to a close Jacob was starting to get offers for NBA teams, but the scouts from Miami and Arizona were here tonight and they were the ones Jake wanted to impress the most. I was really hoping he got Arizona so I could still attend his games. Jake had always been a Heat fan so he was hoping to get signed into their program. I sent Jake a message letting him know that I would see him later.

"Alright Alice, we can go now." I turned to Alice who was sitting there playing on her phone. We had made a deal that she would attend this game with me and I would participate in a girls night where she could gossip with me over this hot guy she met last week. She had made it through her part of the deal so now I had to do my part, and I didn't know if I would survive. Alice and I had been roommates our freshman year and had become like sisters. Like most sisters our personalities differed greatly and I think that is why we get along so well. Where I am laid back and love sports, Alice is a little ball of energy and a total girly girl. The girl was too scared t play sport in case she broke a nail. We balanced each other out which had worked well so far. The down side of tonight was she wasn't only going to tell me about the hot guy but try and get me talking about Jake. I really do love him, but I don't feel ready to sleep with him yet, much to his frustration. Alice has been telling me I deserve someone who is willing to wait without putting the pressure on me but I know Jake loves me.

We stopped and hired a few chick flicks, knowing that Alice had already prepared the snacks at home. We were still living together but had decided to rent off campus this year which has been great. I loved not having to share a bathroom with at least half a dozen other people. We heated the popcorn and put the movie in. As the movie starts so does Alice, usually I can keep up with her but not today, she was talking a million miles a minute and was almost a blur. When I finally got her to near human speed I was able to understand. And I have never seen her so worked up over a guy before. "I ran into him when I was working at the coffee shop…" (Don't even get me started on that) "He had just been into the bookstore and he came in with a few friends. He was tall like over 6 ft and had this wavy blond hair, I don't think he had washed it in a while but he was so hot I didn't care! He had these pale blue eyes that had me in a trance. I was lost. I didn't get a chance to speak to him because Maria decided to actually do some work for once and pushed me aside to serve them. He did look a little disappointed that he didn't get to speak to me, but I heard what he and his friends were talking about when I was clearing tables. He and a friend of his are juniors this year, they are transferring next year on a sports scholarship. I didn't hear what sport but I hope he will be in one of my classes." She finally stopped to breathe. I took my chance to get a few words in before she started up again. "So tall, blond, blue eyes, athletic and you think he is hot? He sounds like the total opposite of what you usually go for. Did you even get his name? Or where he is transferring from?" She sighed, "I heard one of the other guys call him Jazz and he spoke with this southern twang that had me melting." I looked at my best friend, who was swooning over a man of whom she didn't know his full name. Alice usually went for preppy guys, and had them chasing after her, but the relationships never lasted long, maybe this would be good for her. She seemed to come out of her daze and got this smile on her face which meant only one thing. It was my turn to talk. "Oh shit."

…..

We might end Chapter 1 there but I already have chapter 2 happening in my brain already, don't stress!

Read on!


	2. Things start to Heat up

So chapter 2… I want to push through the Jacob stuff quickly so Emmett and Bella can have some fun but that won't happen for a few chapters. Emmett might make an appearance but nothing major for a while. He will come in though, have no fear! Had a few positive reviews, thanks for those! And on with the story!

**Chapter 2: **Things start to Heat up.

Alice turned to me "So Bella, how are things going with Jake? Anything I should know?" I closed my eyes, this was something I struggled with. I loved Jake, so surely I should be ready to take the next step with him. Alice knows I beat myself up over it and is trying to get me to stop. "Nothing yet Alice though I'm thinking it could happen soon. I love him, I should be able to share myself with him." Alice made me look at her. "Bell, when you are good and ready, might be tomorrow, might be next month or even next year but you can't let him influence your choice. It is your decision and don't feel pressured to rush into it, you don't want to regret it later." Alice had experience in this area, having regretted her first time with her high school boyfriend. They had gotten into different colleges on opposite ends of the country. He made her feel that if she didn't then she didn't really love him and that they should just break up then. Having thought that she did in fact love him she gave him her virginity the night before she left for Arizona. Not even a full month later she went to visit him in Seattle. She was hoping to surprise him. She did. She found him in bed with another girl. She called me to pick her up from the airport and held herself together until we got home. She then curled up and cried. She had trusted him and now she was hurting. I think Alice has become much stronger for it.

"I know Alice, I know." We sat silently for a moment before my phone rang. I checked the caller id. It was Jake. The rule for girl night was you could answer the phone but you need to get approval to leave. I answered Jake's call. "Hi Babe, It's girls night, what is going on?" Alice was looking at me expectantly. "Hey Bells, can you get out of girls night? I have big news and I want to tell you in person." I looked at Alice and mouthed. "Leave pass?" She mouthed back "why?" I turned back to the phone. "Jake, she needs to know why, can you tell me?"I heard a huff. Jake and Alice didn't always get along, particularly when I was with one and the other wanted to hang out. "Pass her the phone and I will tell her. It's a surprise, I don't want to ruin it." I handed the phone to Alice. "He wants to speak to you." She gave me a strange look but took the phone. They spoke quietly so I couldn't hear but Alice got a smile and was nodding so I am guessing I was getting my leave pass. She handed the phone back and I asked "So?". Jake was the one to answer me. "I will be over in 15 minutes, you can come in your pj's but maybe put a jumper on as it's cold out. You are coming to my place for the night, so grab a change of clothes, I will return you by morning for breakfast." And then he hung up. I looked at Alice. "Are you going to tell me?" She just shook her head. I went and packed an overnight bag and headed downstairs to meet Jake out the front. He pulled up and I jumped into the front seat and sat my bag on my lap. So are you going to tell me yet?" Jake had this huge grin on his face and replied "not yet." I was getting a little frustrated so I sat and stared out the window.

Jake had a small one bedroom unit a little closer to campus than Alice and I so it only took about 5 minutes to get there. Once we had pulled Jake went to unlock the door as I carried my bag in. The door slammed closed behind me as I went and put my stuff in his room he went to the fridge and asked what I wanted to drink. "I will have what you have." My standard response to a question like that. Life was just easier if I agreed. I came back out to the kitchen to find him trying to pop a cork on a bottle of champagne. "This is strange." He just looked at me and smiled. I took the bottle and popped the cork and he poured two glasses. As he handed me one he said, "I propose a toast, to the player in the room who was approached by Miami Heat coaching staff tonight." I went to take a sip before I realised what he had said and my eyes went wide. I nearly sputtered the drink I had taken. I put the glass down and threw my arms around Jake's neck. "Congratulations Baby. That is fantastic news." I kissed his cheek. "Thanks Bells." And he pressed his lips to mine and picked me up. He walked us into his bedroom, where we proceeded to make out for a while. Slowly my top came off, followed by his t shirt and my bra. This was as far as we had gone ever, but when his hand started to fly with the elastic on my shorts I had to stop him. I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. He sighed and rolled over. His frustration evident. "Aren't you happy for me Bella?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Of course I am Jake but I am still not ready for that." He growled and stood up. "So you decide to come in here in those skimpy clothes, get me all excited and then turn me down? I thought you said you loved me." This made me mad. "This is what I was wearing at home before you called, you were the one who told me not to get changed. You were also the one who started this make out session and who took my top off." I pulled my top back on and grabbed my bra. "I said I love you because I do, I shouldn't have to prove it like that." With that I grabbed my things and headed for the door, pulling my phone out and calling Alice to come pick me up on my way. He followed me out and had the audacity to say, "I guess I will get to have some fun with the Miami girls then." That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I turned to face him, to angry to speak, raised my hand and slapped him right across the face. Only after that did he finally look remorseful. I turned and started walking down the street Alice found me only a few minutes later and took me home.

Thankfully she didn't ask any questions, once we had gotten home she sat me on the couch and got the emergency supply of ice-cream and sat on the couch with me while I ate it from the tub. After a while I finally spoke. "He tried to pressure me again. We fought. He said he was going to have fun with the Miami girls and I slapped him. And now my hand hurts." That got a giggle so we sat there eating ice cream and complaining about Jake, when all I wanted was a hug from a strong pair of arms.

End Chapter

Next chapter we will see Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. Get excited


	3. Enter Cullen, Stage Left

Hey guys, I am hoping to update every few days or so while I am on holidays #teacherlife. The only reason I didn't up date yesterday was we had a huge celebration for the AFL (Aussie Rules Football) Grand final (similar to super bowl but not as big) at my place, even though none of us supported anyone in it. That's just the Aussie spirit. Emmett is going to start appearing but she meets Edward first. We will have to see how it all plays out. Emmett is going to be a McCarty.

Thanks for the reviews! I love them!

**Chapter 3: Enter Cullen, stage left**

It had been about 2 months since 'that night' as I have come to call it. Jake called a couple of times the first week, even sent flowers. They made it back to his front doorstep with a note to leave me alone. I saw him on campus about 2 weeks after I returned the flowers, he was with some mates, we made eye contact and he turned away. It was getting easier to be without him but I missed the contact.

I started playing basketball when I was 8 years old. Over the years I started playing at higher levels, I made it in to Arizona State on a scholarship for basketball. My dad was the chief of police in a small town and my mother was a free spirit. Playing basketball at a representative level costs a lot of money, so taking the scholarship was my way to bring the cost down on my parents. I loved playing with the Arizona team as we had become quite close and always welcomed new members, and the men's and women's team travelled together and got along well. Training was starting back up tonight, and the guys, would be training straight after. Jake was in Miami signing contracts and had finished up so I didn't have to worry about the awkwardness there. Classes didn't start back for another month but we wanted to make play offs this year, particularly since it was my final year.

Before training we had a team meeting. We didn't have a full roster yet, as we needed a strong centre and two more guards as make up the team. We hit the courts hard, and two hours later we finished up. I sat on a bench finishing my drink bottle when I hear, "Swan, Long time no see!" I turned to see a face I hadn't seen in five or six years. "J-Hale! Look at you all grown up!" Jasper, his twin sister Rose and I had played state basketball together when I was 15. The next year I had moved to Phoenix and they had gone to Houston and I hadn't really seen them since. We hadn't really kept in touch via email like we should have. "So what are you doing here? Come to check out the talent." I flipped my hair and winked. Jasper and I had tried dating when we were young, he was too much like a brother. "Nah me and some mates have transferred across on scholarship. You are looking at the new point guard for Arizona State." I had wondered who they would bring in. They were losing a fair few players due to graduation. "Congrats man, who else is coming in? We lost a few." He replied, "Emmett McCarty has come with me from Houston and Edward Cullen from Washington State." I had seen Cullen play and sort of had a tiny (HUGE) crush on him. "Pretty sure he is coming across to get into Rose's good books" My heart broke a little then. Of course he likes her. Everyone likes Rose, tall, blonde, stunning. Hang on. "How is transferring here going to get him in her good books? Is she coming here as well?"

The smile spread on my face. As jealous as I was, I loved Rose. She was an awesome chick and Alice would love her. "Is she in town? We should all meet for coffee." Jasper perked up at that. "Can we go to the one near the campus book shop?" This was interesting. "Jazz, are you ready to go?" McCarty called over, the boys were about to start training. My brain started making the connections. Alice had meet Jasper that day and by the sounds of it Jasper was just as smitten. This was going to be fun. "Sure, bring Rose, and the boys if you want, do you mind if I bring my housemate. She is awesome I promise. Does tomorrow at 2 sound good for you?" He thought for a moment. "Should be fine Swan, see you then." He was already half way out on to the court. I packed up my stuff and headed for the door. But not before taking a sneak peak at Cullen. His body was amazing. With that thought I headed for home to freshen up before catching up with Alice.

I have huge writers block but I wanted to give you a chapter today.

Do you guys want Jasper's or Emmett's POV after this conversation? Both will be interesting I promise!

It took me a day longer than the top note says because I was tired and had writer's block so I actually did some work. Shock horror!

See you next time around!

J


End file.
